


player one wins

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [156]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Slice of Life, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are playing video games.





	player one wins

“Hah, take that!” Marinette said as she won the game, the screen reading  _ Victory! _ with her character at the bottom. The cute 8-bit music was still playing, and then the screen faded to black, before returning to the main menu, like all retro games did. Marinette gave Adrien a teasing smile, she was obviously proud over winning yet again.

 

He just laughed.

 

“Good job Marinette. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to beat you.”

 

He looked at his watch.

 

“It’s getting pretty late. I have to get home before my father thinks I’m missing.”

 

“Already? But we’re having so much fun.”

 

“I know, but I have too, I’m sorry.”

 

“I understand, but I’m gonna miss you. It’s lonely without you here.”

 

Adrien turned quite for a few seconds, before he came up with an idea. He lifted his arms into the air and removed the green hoodie he had been wearing, leaving him in only a T-shirt.

 

“Here, you can borrow my hoodie.”

 

Marinette blushed, not just because Adrien had taken of a piece of clothing, but over the fact that it was a hoodie. It was an unwritten rule the boyfriends lended their hoodies to their girlfriend. She was ecstatic, this proved that their relation was on the next level! So she took the hoodie into her arms.

 

“Thank you Adrien, that’s so nice. You’ll get it back tomorrow.”

 

Actually, he’s never getting it back.


End file.
